Macross: Endless Possibilities
by Parareru
Summary: A massive ship from space has crashed on the small island of Macross. How will this affect Kim Possible? Just wait and see.


Macross: Endless Possibilities  
  
By Parareru  
  
Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim Possible, though they seem intent on disowning her. Macross is owned by whoever owns it. I'm too lazy to look up that info. ^_^; I'll be drawing on the 1st Robotech saga, the original Macross and Do You Remember Love.  
  
Chapter 1: Arrival  
  
A thunderous roar tore through the night sky as the battered vessel descended from the depths of space. The air screamed in furious violation as the mile long object plunged deeper into the atmosphere. Shockwaves rippled off the glowing ship, toppling tall buildings as if they were built with little more than paper and twigs. The ship finally crashed in an explosion of molten rock in the south Pacific, settling with a groan on the small island of Macross.  
  
***  
  
"Mommy!" Kim howled in terror as the walls of her room shook and rattled. Kim fell out of her bed with a startled yelp as her books and toys rained down from their proper places on the shelves. She landed on top of her companion who somehow remained asleep during the whole ordeal. "Mommy!" she hollered again as she tried to wake Ron.  
  
"Mommy's coming!" Christine Possible yelled as her house shook to the foundations around her. She heard the twins wake in the uproar and began to wail in unison adding to the clamor. "Alan, check on the twins," she pleaded with her husband as she began weaving down shaking the hallway.  
  
"Mommy!" Kim said in relief as she leapt into her mother's comforting arms.  
  
"Shh, it's okay," Mrs. Possible said soothingly to her six-year-old daughter and rocked back and forth amidst the rattling walls. "Mommy's here."  
  
"Hmmm, waz going on?" Ron asked sleepily as he sat up. Slowly his eyes widened as it dawned on him that the walls and floor were shaking mightily. "EARTHQUAKE!" he yelled in panic at the top of his lungs as his mind raced on what to do. "Stop, drop and roll," he said desperately as he rolled around on the ground. "That's not helping," Ron wailed as he leapt up and joined Kim in her mother's arms.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the shaking finally stopped. As calmly as she could Christine inspected the two children until she was satisfied that they had suffered nothing more serious that rattled nerves.  
  
"What was that, Mommy?" Kim asked tearfully.  
  
"I don't know," Christine answered looking into her daughter's face. She shifted her gaze to the other child resting on her shoulder and smiled at the sight of Ron once again fast asleep, a cute snuffling snore escaping past his lips. "Try to get some rest," she told her daughter as she tucked Kim back into bed. She pursed her lips in thought for a moment and tucked Ron in beside Kim, deciding it'd be easier to let the boy rest there and that Kim could use the companionship after what had just happened.  
  
"Okay, Mommy," Kim said as she sniffed and snuggled up against Ron.  
  
"Night, sweetie," Christine said as she planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead before leaving the room.  
  
She made her way to the twins' room and found the boys already back in their cribs, twitching idly as they dreamed the dreams that babies dream. She brushed lightly at the thin wispy hairs, already showing the promise of them resembling their father. Jim stirred at her touch, but fortunately didn't wake up. She smiled at her little twins, thankful for this brief moment in time where the most trouble they could manage would be in their diapers.  
  
"You're positive about that," Alan was saying into the phone. "Okay, thanks."  
  
"Who was that?" Christine asked as she stepped close to give her husband a tender peck on the lips.  
  
"That was Steve Chen from the observatory," Alan Possible said breathlessly. "Something big just crashed in the Pacific."  
  
Two weeks later:  
  
"Christine, this technology is simply amazing," Alan told his wife, the wonder evident in his voice as the twins burbled happily on her lap. "It's literally light-years ahead of us."  
  
"That's nice dear," Christine replied as she cooed at her children, smiling in return at their toothless grins. "I'm just glad that you're back."  
  
"Yes. About that. They've asked me to join the team rebuilding the Visitor," Alan said quietly.  
  
"You can't be serious," Christine said in shock as she looked at her husband, the twins momentarily forgotten. "But what about the kids, our home?"  
  
"Most of the engineers and laborers will be bringing their families with them. Mostly for security reasons," Alan answered. "They assured me that all our needs would be taken care of."  
  
"All our needs?" Christine asked. "And what about our daughter's?"  
  
"What are you...?" Alan asked in confusion.  
  
"Just look at her and Ronald," Christine said, pointing to the living room where they could hear the two children playing.  
  
"Does that boy ever go home? Besides, Kimmie's young," Alan said deprecatingly. "She can make new friends. I think Dr. Sullivan has a girl about Kimmie's age."  
  
"That's not the point," Christine said stubbornly. "Just look at her, Alan, really look at her and you'll see."  
  
"Well, maybe I can make Kimmie-cub see reason," Alan said as he got up from the table.  
  
"If you can reason with a six-year-old, you'll be the first parent in history to do so," his wife snorted as she turned her attention back to her twin infants.  
  
***  
  
"I'm gonna be the hero and rescue you from the scary monster," Kim told Ron excitedly as she held up a large stuffed lion.  
  
"Aww, no fair," Ron pouted as he plunked himself down on the denuded couch. Every cushion in the room had been meticulously piled in the center of the room. "You're always the hero."  
  
"Please?" Kim asked as her lower lip quivered.  
  
"Okay," Ron caved. "But I get to play hero next time, 'kay?"  
  
"Cross my heart," Kim said solemnly as she dragged Ron over to a pile of cushions. "Now get up on top and the monster is gonna try to get you."  
  
"Um, Kimmie," her father said as he entered the room.  
  
"Hi, Daddy," Kim said cheerfully. "Wanna play with me and Ron?"  
  
"Maybe later," Alan said as he sat down on the barren sofa. "Kimmie, how would feel like going on a trip?"  
  
"Yay, we're going on a 'venture," Kim crowed joyfully and grabbed Ron's hand. "We're gonna have lotsa fun and see all kinda weird things."  
  
"Actually," Alan said uncomfortably. "It would be just us."  
  
"For how long?" Kim asked in a small voice as she looked at Ron nervously.  
  
"It could be for a long time," Alan said honestly as Kim stood there, the information slowly trickling through her mind.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," Kim wailed once she realized what her father meant and grabbed Ron possessively.  
  
"Now Kimmie-cub, don't be like that," Alan chided gently as Kim continued her sobs. "It's for Daddy's job."  
  
"Why can't we bring Ron with us?" Kim demanded, tears standing in her eyes.  
  
"Well, Ronald will have to stay with his parents," Alan said logically. "He can always visit us."  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," Kim renewed her cries as she clutched Ron's head, causing the boy to yelp in pain as she inadvertently tugged on his hair.  
  
"OW! Kim, my... ouch! Hair... gyeek! Owie!" Ron protested as Kim wrung her hands miserably, unfortunately with Ron's blond locks still between her fingers.  
  
"Kimmie, you're hurting poor Ronnie," Christine said as she sauntered into the living room with the twins cradled in each arm. She gently handed off one of the sleeping boys her husband.  
  
"Sorry," Kim said sheepishly as she released her grip on Ron's head, still sniffling at the thought of having to leave her bestest friend in the whole world.  
  
"S'okay," Ron replied as he tried smoothing his hair back into place.  
  
"Do we really have to go?" Kim asked her mother plaintively.  
  
"Yes, dear. Do we really have to go?" Christine asked as she shot a look at her husband.  
  
"I'm just thinking about what's best for all of us," Alan replied defensively.  
  
"I gotta idea, Dr. P.," Ron chimed in as he stood up and wormed his hand deep into his pocket. He looked over at his friend and nodded to himself as he stood in front of her father, his fist clenched around the object he had just pulled from his pocket. "My dad says people move to make more money," Ron said with a heavy sigh as he pressed the item into Dr. Possible's hand.  
  
"Well, I'll be," Alan whispered in amazement as he looked at the little boy standing before him. His fingers wrapped around the warm piece of metal in his palm and he tried to hand it back to the boy. "Ronald, I can't take this."  
  
"Nuh-uh, Dr. P.," Ron said as he crossed his arms stubbornly. "If you keep that, then it means KP stays. And I ain't taking it back."  
  
"What is it dear?" Christine asked curiously as she craned her next to see what Ron had given to her husband.  
  
"Something I never saw before," he said to his wife and the two hopeful children as he held up the silver dollar and blinked unexpected tears from his eyes. "Maybe I can work out some sort of tele-commuting deal with the project."  
  
"So do we stay?" Kim asked hopefully.  
  
"We stay," Christine answered with a grateful look at the small blond boy. "We stay."  
  
"YAY!" Kim cried joyfully as she leapt on Ron and planted an exuberant kiss on his cheek. "My hero!"  
  
"Ah yuck!" Ron grimaced as he wiped his cheek. "What didja have to do that for KP?"  
  
"You're the hero and the hero always gets a kiss," Kim answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"Eww!" Ron cried as he inched away from the redhead. "I changed my mind; I don't wanna be the hero anymore."  
  
"Too late!" Kim giggled as she reached for Ron and he leapt to his feet, running at full speed away from his best friend.  
  
"Aw, come on, KP. Quit it," Ron pleaded. "You can be the hero again!"  
  
Alan and Christine Possible shared a knowing look as the two children ran around the living room, the earlier crisis conveniently forgotten.  
  
A/N: Technically a cutesy-wutesy scene like this never happened in either KP or Macross. However in order to keep the KP continuity I wanted to have Dr. P. involved in the Macross project yet still have Kim involved with her adventures that we all know and love. Not really concerned with the Zentraedi angle, so I'll be focusing most of my attention on the KP crew.  
  
As for naming Kim's parents, well Christine just came to me. And Alan, well anything is possible for A. Possible. Get it?  
  
Some of the familiar scenes from Macross will debut next chapter. I had to tweak the Macross timeline a smidge. Just a smidge.  
  
Technically, I'm still writing my other two stories, but with this scene playing through my head I couldn't concentrate on the others (sigh). Good news is that I'm really close. 


End file.
